


How does this feel?

by GinFourEight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Foot Massage, M/M, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinFourEight/pseuds/GinFourEight
Summary: Reference for Ramsay courtesy of Felix d’Eon. Reference for Reek courtesy of mah brain.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Thramsay2020 Kinkmeme Event





	How does this feel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibilynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibilynx/gifts).



Gibilynx requested that “Reek has to give Ramsay a massage with LOTS of oil… preferable a foot massage but it can be any body part” and I was pleased to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference for Ramsay courtesy of Felix d’Eon. Reference for Reek courtesy of mah brain.


End file.
